Blitz
by CCG-Neko
Summary: RID 5 years after the ending of RID, Galvatron has returned and controls America and Asia. Blitz features Wedge and his team on the mission against a recently-discovered manufacture facility for Stormram drones in Germany.


5 years since the ending of RID.

The humans have been conquered by Galvatron.  
They are in slavery and forced to manufacture drones to fight the Autobots.

America and Asia have fallen, putting Europa and Afrika as the last resistance forces, and the least contaminated.  
This story features Wedge and his team on the mission against a manufacture facility for Stormram drones in Germany.

[Blitz

It's been 5 years ago. Five years, they would hardly mean anything to us. They should mean nothing, but Primus knows they do.  
We never saw this coming, we never knew he was back untill it was to late. When the stockmarket fell we knew something was up, the whole world did. It was an ingenious move which crippled the human economy. So effective. And we were so to late.

Galvatron.  
He must've threatened the American government, but I never believed that story… he never spoke a threat. They were promised power and might… a surviving spot they took willingly. Their offer to make? The lifes of families and people they would never even know the names off.  
G.I. troops and special forces overran cities, arresting everyone they could find. Those who always obeyed the laws were the first to be taken away while criminals hid themselves and fought the new developments. But they are humans, and are mostly no match against Cybertronian might.  
The government didn't last long either, for when they finished rallying their citizens, Galvatron destroyed the banks and the stockmarkets, turning their wealth to nothing. Their money was gone, any dollars in hand not even worth enough to serve as decoration. They dragged the economics of the other lands far down as well.

It was our cue that something was wrong, but things happened so fast we were unable to properly act in time. You can't fight what you can't see, especially if what you can't see doesn't even have an identification.

T-Ai finally managed to get a satellite to send feed, and we Autobots were the first to see parts of the 'new America'; Captive citizens with no future ahead of them anymore. The humans were excavating and mining, driven by soldiers who didn't even know what to do themselves. They couldn't do anything but obey their officers. Officers who were eventually replaced by intelligent droids. Their situation was hopeless.

Our raids were futile, there was no target to destroy, and with most of the Spacebridge dismantled we weren't as fast as before. We freed humans, but most of them died. Optimus called us off completely when the first nuke landed, the bullettrains were quarantined for months while we de-radiated and repaired them. Midnight Express has been in a depressed state ever since.

A flash of red dashes past me, and I recognise my main all terrain combat unit. My subconscious is pulled back sharply to join with my central processors, back to a world of chaos and disorder.

[Dresden, 46th day of siege

"Hightower! Stormrams at 40-5-0, now!" Wedge barked, he didn't need to give a destruction command: it's what they were doing for days now; destroying a sea of infantrist drones swarming the sector. With a high sense of satisfaction he watched the pyrotechnic whip around and spray a wall of heat at the designated coordinates. The infantry bots melted shut within clicks; their hydraulics gone. So far, it was one of the most effective battle tactics they were bringing into the field.  
His world wasn't alone to have changed during the years. Wedge himself had seen some rough changes; one of it his upgrade to the last Komatsu build before Japan had been overrun and they fled the island. He had seen these very same models infected with Galvatron's special creations; small nanobots which took control of any kind of machinery they found. Seeing his altmode go rampant on entire cityblocks was unnerving to say the least, and thanks to them, Japan was made short work off.

A Reaper appeared in front of him, and Wedge barely dodged the twisting scythes that were thrown at him. Before the drone could retract the weapons for another attack, Wedge ducked, his heavy handgun magnetically snapping to his palm. The bot's control center was blown clean off and the exostructure crashed. But the bulldozer wasn't waiting to see it happen.

Hightower fell in step at his right as they both took the backpath to the riverbed, both slaying Stormrams along the way. As the descent got easier and less drones opposed them, they looked at eachother, evaluating equipment and status. Hightower had long since stopped being Wedge's bodyguard; when the boy matured physically – increasing his defense and offense force - they became battlepartners, their fighting styles complementair in the expertise of fire.  
Wedge's gaze dimmed slightly, and for a moment he decided to let his worry show on his face, "Mask your optics, Hightower, I can see system alerts flashing… don't let the reapers know you're not at full strength, and hang on.. we're almost through".  
Hightower nodded, and his visor turned solid black, becoming a clean mirror, "There aren't many droids left… I hope it's enough pretty soon…".  
Wedge nodded, and both aimed at an incoming reaper at the same time, Hightower's rifle scorched the outer exterior of their foe while Wedge's darts ripped through the crusty shell. Their combined move resulted in a screaming explosion.

The earth shook as a small quake surged through the land, and dry mud at the places that once held water cracked open. Wedge flashed a bright smile at his comrade and both sped across the riverbed. They were locked onto a fierce yellow flash they sought to join with, the earth shuddering with each thundering roar as the earthquakes were increasing. They could see a small group of Stormrams going up against the yellow Autobot, but they were no match against the sheer strength with which they were ripped apart. As the soil began to tear, it was clear they were approaching the epicentre, but for them it was where they wanted to be.

Hightower felt a rush of air zip past him, and a closeby Stormram was knocked off his feet before the red Autobot could take him down, a green line pierced through the command center. The line was a strong bundle of fibers, consisting of flexible nanites commanded by an unseen force. The cybervine lifted the deactivated structure of the Stormram into the air and slammed it straight into approaching troops. The action was punished as the vine caught into the flames of Hightower's flamethrower, and a shriek pierced the air.  
"My apologies for that" Hightower admitted throughout the comlink system.  
"Apologies accepted" The voice of Grimlock answered back to him, "I'm behind you, so I'd like you to stay clear of the 40-80 pipeline".  
"Understood, staying clear".  
For Hightower, the '40-80 pipeline' was a set of coordinates starting at point 40 on an x-axis, running to point 80 on the same axis. It created a cylindrical zone of a 30 meters radial tunnel which he would have to keep his flames from.  
Little words were spoken as the final phase of their battle went into effect. It was Grimlock whose body opened, green lights mixed with an occasional diffuse blue from his spark pouring over the land. As Heavy Load, Wedge and Hightower took to the roles of keeping the enemies from their comrade, Grimlock's spark send his essence deep into the soil at his feet.  
The soil which had been cracked open, creating millions of tiny paths, leading everywhere was quickly becoming a highway for the vines that sprouted near the tall construction bot. With impressive speed they sought the least resistance, intelligently making their way towards the riverbank. Walls meant to defend against the Autobot resistance; the very same walls their Autobot warriors had tripped upon and called in their retreat for were now facing their own undoing.  
Grimlock's cybervines dug underneath stone and into cracks, their strength twisting metal braces. Mournfull cries filled the sky as the walls gave out, crashing down upon drones unwilling to face the four.

"Defense parameters have been breached, defense has fallen!" Wedge broadcasted across the Autobot network, it didn't take long before their answer was the revving of numerous car engines. For a moment, Heavy Load looked agitated as within reasonable distance, cars faded into view, and the transport truck felt dismayed that the fighters had had the nerve to wait so close by, while they were fighting so hard.  
He received a stern look from Wedge, and realized his thoughts had accidentally gone across the link they shared. Nonetheless, he locked himself into a staring contest with his superior, untill the latter ordered them to move out. He made haste to comply.

Their days of construction were over. Optimus Prime had placed all of his troops in combat mode, and when siege battles began to lenghten, they were remodelled to execute construction tasks while at the same time acquiring the abilities for a very special kind of combat.  
The Build Masters had become breachers in a relentless ground-changing war. They were supplied with targets by the warriors returning from recon, their maps full of turret locations and estimated forces. 15 clicks after a briefing, they would set out, their mission could last a few cycles, it could last megacycles. Dresden had taken at least a decacycle for them.

Most of the time, when the drones were out and about and clearly spotted, Wedge and Hightower would have the lead; their killing firepower cutting through numbers effortless. Within few amounts of time they would have the land burning, unleashing a napalm beast that devoured their enemies. Once the forces were cut down severely, Heavy Load and Grimlock would step up, and take everything from there. They ripped open the land, eroding thick walls of armoured base with barren forces of nature itself. Fortresses would be cracked open like eggs, free to be attacked, mauled and plundered.

They made it easy. Easy for the others to gain victory. The warriors saved on ammunition and kept themselves in perfect shape prior to such moments. They would be there when the defenses fell, tagging off the breachers who then made a hasty retreat.  
When the others came, Wedge would lead his team back to safety, not staying behind to help like he had wanted to in the past. It wasn't their job, simple as that. Instead, the four bots prepared themselves for the next time they would be called to devastate a settlement.

[End of Blitz

Note from the author:

Initially, the build team would have been designed as more than what got into the show. Their japanese bio's still name their special designations of 'Lords'.  
Wedge: Sun Lord, Hightower: Volcano Lord, Grimlock: Forest Lord and Heavy Load: Desert Lord.  
Without doubt these designations had something to do with their construction abilities, and it could even be the key to their expertise.

Upon Galvatron's return in this story, the Build team dismantled Landfill as they could never install the spacebridge anew (They made the bridge prior to Megatron's arrival in the series timeline, but they didn't have the safe zone and time to do this again). This returned bits of energy they sacrificed into their combined form of Landfill, serving as personal 'upgrades'.

Wedge: Before maturing, Wedge held the essences that were sacrificed, and gained average stats in every field for this. When he matured and Landfill was decomissioned, he chose the direct-combat expertise, and formed an alliance with Hightower as combat partners. They both generate the strongest form of fire with their attacks. His speed has increased along with his strength when his offer was returned.

Hightower: Stayed as he was over the years. his rifle has a longer range and his widespread flamethrower is a pain for his enemies. Can bear magma heat easily, and therefore enjoys trapping enemies in firestorms.

Heavy Load: Sandboxer is what he's called mostly now. Earth crumbles before him, and his energy fields can create devastating earthquakes. His strength has risen drastically, while his speed has gone down. He cares little about this though; Heavy Load's still as nimble as ever and his earthquakes do all the reaching for him.

Grimlock: When the earth has been torn apart, Grimlock's spark can influence his nanites to rapidly multiply and relocate. This planting technique enables him to control cybervines into uncharted regions. The strength of their roots tear solid materials apart or bend them. As such, he stands last in any assault order, using the devastation made by his teammates to progress his attack.

Blitz was written within 3 days, the fastest story I've ever written. Needless to say, it's not that long. Maybe it'll become a short series. Who knows.  
Anyway, I hope people enjoyed this. Leave feedback if you feel like it (I always enjoy a little message from the readers), and thanks for reading.


End file.
